2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime
Episode Summary 2012 Dalmatians: The Curtis family try to stop Dalmatians from falling from the sky in the year 2012. Grey's in Anime: The hospital people from Grace Hospital try to save their patient from dying in an anime style. Segments thumb|300px|right|Video of Episode #Opening Scene #[[2012 Dalmatians|'2012 Dalmatians']] (Movie Parody of 2012 ''and ''101 Dalmatians) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Gingerbread serial killer (Animation by M. Wartella) #Gross... and Beyond Gross (Gross and Beyond Gross Segment) #Cat licks herself (Cartoon) #The Lesser Known Effects of Global Warming #SLASHERair (Animation by M. Wartella) #Keeping Up with the Carcrashians (Ad Parody of Keeping Up with the Kardashians) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Astronaut Brawl! (Animation by M. Wartella) #UP (Ad Parody of Disney and Pixar's UP) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Elephant funny "trunk" joke (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Microbombs in Gloves (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Robot Dad gets oil again (Animation by M. Wartella) #Juicy Jr.'s Triple Pounder (Ad Parody of Carl Jr.) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Man pulls on flower causing island to shrink (Don Martin Segment) (Cartoon) #MAD's Guide to Celebrity Siblings (MAD's Guide to... Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Bob "fixes" a sandwich (Cartoon) (Animation by M. Wartella) #[[Grey's in Anime|'Grey's in Anime']] (TV Parody of Grey's Anatomy/Spoof on Anime Characters) #Credits #5-second cartoon: (Cat licks herself) Cat continues to lick herself. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *MAD's Guide to Celebrity Siblings include the Jonas Brothers' sister Merva, Mario and Luigi's brother Fabricio and Emily Osment's brother Haley Joel Osment. *In Grey's in Anime, the animes included Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, Pokémon, and Dragon Ball. *In 2012 Dalmatians, instead of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, it's called "Diary of a Wimpy Mayan". *First time ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' gets spoofed. First 2012 Dalmatians, and then [[The Big Fang Theory|'The Big Fang Theory']]. *The Don Martin cartoon is used in the present MAD Trailers, along with other scenes from [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']]. *First time Frosty the Snowman appeared as Frosty the Dirtman. *This is the first episode to spoof legendary Pokémon. *The last one on the plane in the mask short was a cartoon version of Jack Nicholson. *In Grey's in Anime, the nurse saying "It's over 9,000!" is the same quote Vegeta said in an episode of Dragon Ball Z. *This is the second (and final) appearance of M. Wartella five sketches. The first was in the [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'previous episode']]. *First appearance of the MAD's Guide to... segment. Voices *Diedrich Bader - Flint Lockwood, Owen Hunt, Car Seller, Keeping Up with the Carcrashians Announcer and MAD's Guide to Celebrity Siblings Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Derek Shepherd, Gingerbread Cop and Carl Fredricksen *Larry Dorf - Noah Curtis, Gross and Beyond Gross Announcer and Patient *Julia McIlvaine - Cruella de Vil, Grandma and Cristina Yang *Rachel Ramras - Lilly Curtis, Bob's Wife, Lexie Grey and Callie Torres *Kevin Shinick - The Lesser Known Effects of Global Warming Announcer, UP Announcer, Jackson Curtis, Haley Joel Osment, Alex Karev, Fabricio, Bob, Cat, Elephant and Zack Martin *Tara Strong - Meredith Grey, Girl and Merva *Gary Anthony Williams﻿ - Adrian Helmsley, Juicy Jr.'s Triple Pounder Announcer and Thomas Wilson Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes